vega_conflictfandomcom-20200223-history
Umbra NPC Targets
General This is a list of targets that appear during the Umbra Season. Some targets may have been retired, so if they are not found here, they are probably in the Legacy target page instead. Umbra Targets As of Ashes, the Alien infection has begun to take control of the VEGA Federation, turning them into monstrous versions of themselves known as the Umbra. Umbra Fleets Umbra Fleets consist of a mix of ships from Demon Corps, Oligarch as well as Umbra. They are involved in different scenarios. In the Umbra Infectors, the Umbra are attempting to corrupt the VEGA Demon Corps and turn them over to their side. In the Research Division, the Demon Corps and Oligarchs have captured several Umbra Hulls and are attempting to study them. From Umbra Pandemic onwards, the Umbra are fully engaged with the Miner Rebellion. Grind Targets This is a list of targets that spawn outside of Mobilization/Umbra and Decimation/Umbra. Cruiser Focus These fleets mainly comprise of cruisers. Cruiser/Battleship Focus These fleets mainly comprise of Wraith Cruisers and Ogre Battleships. Phoenix Frigates are used at lower levels instead. Cruiser/Destroyer Focus These fleets mainly comprise of Wraith Cruisers and Medusa Destroyers. Phoenix Frigates are used at lower levels instead. Frigate/Destroyer Focus These fleets mainly comprise of Phoenix Frigates and Medusa Destroyers. Battlecruiser Focus These fleets mainly comprise of Manticore Battlecruisers. Phoenix Frigates are used at lower levels instead. Umbra Aggressors From Redux onwards, level 60 player bases and above will receive Umbra Aggressor attacks instead of Altairian Aggressor attacks. Umbra Outposts During the events of Redux, Umbra ships have taken control of various Altairian Outposts. Umbra Boss Targets Umbra Boss Targets made their debut in Catalyst. They are very powerful and are meant to be taken on by two players at once. Trivia *The Umbra Infectors first appeared a day before Ashes, in a mini-Decimation event that consists of 2 phases: Incubation and Outbreak. During Incubation, the spawn rate is rather low, while Outbreak sees a dramatically increased spawn rate. They drop boxes as described in the "Umbra Infector Strongboxes" section. *The Umbra Infector's fleet description represents a code, which changes every few days. See the "Code" section for more details. *Many players exploited the AI and the Nebula Field's ability to do damage to all ships regardless of allegiance, sending small fleets to bait the enemy Bastions into the Blight Nebula field. In response, KIXEYE reduced the payouts players would get for doing so and extended the space between the Nebula Fields, making it impossible to kite the fleet and leaving many players outraged. *The Umbra Overseer reveals the Behemoth Dreadnought via Fragment drops in the Alliance War that took place on 27th September. *Umbra Purgatories and Umbra Damnations are actually the same targets, but with different names, since they have an identical layout and loot drop. *Umbra Miscreants and Umbra Breachers spawned for a short period of time on Thursday November 15th, as a sneak peek for the community at an alternative method to earn more fragments for Umbra weapons. They were pulled soon after. It is unknown when they will return. *Umbra Overseer (130) and Umbra Overseer (150) are the first level 130 and level 150 NPC Targets in existence respectively. *Umbra Overseer (140) is the first single-player level 140 NPC Target in existence. *Umbra Pursuer (120) is the first Umbra Co-Op NPC Target in existence. *KIXEYE doubled the drop rate of Behemoth Dreadnought patterns for the 13th of December 2018 as an incentive to get players to farm for the Behemoth Dreadnought. Umbra Infector Strongboxes During the first iteration, time tokens may also be dropped from each of the three boxes, as follows: The drop rate of blank hulls increases with each iteration, up to a maximum of 100x during the final iteration. The base drop rate is extremely low, however, so even such an improvement might not be noticeable. Bronze Prize Box A strongbox containing bronze-tier prizes. Contains: Blood Amber x1-3 Phoenix Frigate Fragments x1-10 May also contain: Phoenix Frigate Blank Hull Suppressor Blank Hull Guardian Cruiser Blank Hull Vindicator Cutter Blank Hull Enforcer Battleship Blank Hull Liberator Destroyer Blank Hull Bastion Cruiser Blank Hull Inquisitor Destroyer Blank Hull Plasma ECHO Resistor RI Plasma Pierce Resistor RI Plasma Stasis Resistor RI Xeno Epsilon ECHO Cannon Fragments Xeno Sai Missile Fragments Xeno Surge Beam Fragments Xeno Lancer Driver Fragments Xeno Shell II-III Credit Silver Prize Box A strongbox containing silver-tier prizes. Contains: Blood Amber x10-30 Phoenix Frigate Fragments x15-30 May also contain: Phoenix Frigate Blank Hull Bastion Cruiser Blank Hull Paragon Battleship Blank Hull Cavalier Cutter Blank Hull Inquisitor Destroyer Blank Hull Plasma ECHO Resistor RI Plasma Pierce Resistor RI Plasma Stasis Resistor RI Xeno Epsilon ECHO Cannon Fragments Xeno Sai Missile Fragments Xeno Surge Beam Fragments Xeno Lancer Driver Fragments Plasma Shell I-II Credit Gold Prize Box A strongbox containing gold-tier prizes. Contains: Blood Amber x35-70 Phoenix Frigate Fragments x60-90 May also contain: Phoenix Frigate Blank Hull Bastion Cruiser Mk III Blank Hull Paragon Battleship Mk III Blank Hull Cavalier Cutter Mk III Blank Hull Inquisitor Destroyer Mk III Blank Hull Plasma ECHO Resistor RI Plasma Pierce Resistor RI Plasma Stasis Resistor RI Xeno Epsilon ECHO Cannon Fragments Xeno Sai Missile Fragments Xeno Surge Beam Fragments Xeno Lancer Driver Fragments Xeno Cyclotron Beam Fragments Plasma Shell I-II Credit Code Decryption The code is in base 13; first convert it to base 10, then find the corresponding alphabetical letter (A = 1, Z = 26). A single pipe character (|) denotes a separate letter, while a double pipe denotes a separate word. List of Codes Category:NPC Targets